29 mars 2014
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Mathieu, alors malade, reçoit une visite dans sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas semblant de se soigner et surtout…


**Titre :** 29 mars 2014  
**Fandom : **Salut les Geeks  
**Disclaimer :** L'émission, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent au très puissant Mathieu Sommet. Bien évidemment, si ma fanfic gêne, je la supprime à sa demande.  
**Personnages/pairings : **Le présentateur (Mathieu), le Patron, Maître Panda (mention du Geek et du Hippie) : Patron/Mathieu.  
**Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement "genre" et "****résumé") : **C'est la faute à Mathieu, à l'un de ses tweets qui a éveillé en moi des pensées malsaines, sombres et vicieuses. C'est aussi la première fois que je publie un lime donc, je m'excuse pour la maladresse de la scène. Je m'excuse également aux fautes que vous allez rencontrer (si quelqu'un se dévoue pour corriger cet OS, qu'il ne se prive pas).  
Présence également de langage cru et grossier (cf le rating).  
**Rating :** MA (because : Patron).

Bonne lecture ;) !

**I.  
**« PS : Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Patron prend souvent ma température. » écrivit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton Tweeter.

Fichue angine !  
Mathieu détestait être improductif et immobile à cause d'une quelconque maladie. Il détestait le fait d'être frileux. Il détestait cordialement la (pauvre) caissière du Spar du coin qui, il en était certain, lui avait refilé ses microbes, à force de tousser dans ses manches. La France couvrait une épidémie d'angine et de grippe et son corps, dans sa grande bonté, avait réussi à accueillir l'un des deux virus.  
À être trop généreux, hein…

Bien évidemment, il se soignait, prenant cachet matin, midi et soir avec un supplément sirop pour soulager sa gorge douloureuse.  
À cause de ce foutu virus, il ne s'autorisait aucune sortie avec ses amis, étant encore contagieux et espérant guérir au plus vite.  
Au moins, le temps parisien l'encourageait dans cette voix-là, à en croire les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur les immeubles et dans les rues peuplées de la Capitale.  
Et son chaton profitait plus que nécessaire de son jeune maître, qui gagatisait sans vergogne sur l'animal (il pouvait se le permettre, il était tout seul).

(et même s'il y avait une connaissance, il plaiderait la maladie)

La toux le prit par surprise. Jurant mentalement en invoquant les sept enfers, Mathieu se pencha vers la table de chevet, prit son flacon de sirop et le but au goulot. Le liquide coula avec lenteur sur la langue, s'insinua entre les amygdales enflammées et apaisa la gorge douloureuse. S'il ne trouvait pas la situation ridicule à souhait et si le sirop n'avait pas un goût tout bonnement « dégueulasse » (ce mot était en voix de devenir une marque déposée, voire un label, approuvées par toutes les personnes malades étant dans l'obligation de devoir ingurgiter des sirops), Mathieu en aurait gémi de plaisir.  
Fichue angine !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et sourit devant les réactions des fans suite à son dernier tweet. Le Patron faisait toujours cet eff-

- Alors comme ça gamin, tu veux que je prenne ta température ? susurra une voix rauque de luxure à son oreille derrière lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment sur son fauteuil. Alors qu'il amorça le geste de se retourner pour faire face à l'homme le plus ignoble que la Terre puisse porter, deux mains identiques aux siennes enchainèrent ses poignets aux bras du fauteuil, l'emprisonnant solidement. Les doigts musclés de l'autre homme, les fines cicatrices qui courraient ici et là sur la peau et, bien évidemment, les bras étaient recouverts par deux manches d'un costume noir qui s'échouaient sur les poignets du criminel le différenciaient de son double, qui avait une vie beaucoup plus… active (ou de débauche, ça marchait aussi - même si Mathieu ne préférait pas connaître très exactement les faits et gestes de sa personnalité la plus sombre).  
Bon, ne pas paniquer. C'est ce qu'il recherche.  
Réprimant un soupir et incitant son cœur à se calmer, Mathieu fit de son mieux pour détendre son corps et s'adossa posément au dossier du fauteuil en posant l'arrière de sa tête contre ce qu'il supposait être l'épaule de son double.

- Patron, outre le fait que ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment, est-ce que tu pourrais me foutre la paix ? Tu sais très bien que c'est un message pour les fans et pas la réalité.

Mathieu se racla la gorge et déglutit avec difficulté. C'était encore difficile pour de faire appel à ses cordes vocales et il n'avait aucune envie de parlementer avec le criminel qui avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur lui. Surtout que les pouces de ce dernier commençaient un étrange massage sur la partie tendre de ses poignets.

- Et je n'ai pas de fièvre de toute façon, affirma-t-il en réprimant un frisson.

Bon sang !  
Dire qu'il avait déjà pris deux douches pour pour se réchauffer et surtout pour se débarrasser de la sueur.

L'homme derrière lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, son souffle chatouillait toujours l'oreille du malade. Les lèvres du Patron s'étirèrent en un rictus cynique. Un sourire qui, s'il était mignon sur le visage de Maître Panda ou maladroit sur le Geek, aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle personne douée d'un instinct de survie normalement développé.

(à l'exception du Hippie mais ça, c'était une autre histoire)

- As-tu seulement pris ta température pour savoir si tu as de la fièvre, gamin ? rétorqua doucereusement l'homme en noir dans son oreille. Je peux t'y aider tu sais.

Le souffle de l'homme s'égarait sur sa peau fine et provoquait un frissonnement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mathieu sentait même ses poils se hérisser, il associait ces réactions aux intentions lugubres de sa personnalité la plus perverse à l'encontre de sa personne.  
Le Patron ne perdait jamais une occasion pour assouvir ses fantasmes, encore moins si la proie du jour concernait son créateur. Il n'y avait que le Hippie qui avait droit à de la tranquillité (d'où l'instinct de survie quasiment nulle du fumeur d'herbe bio).

Habituellement vindicatif et preux à lutter contre les manies du criminel, aujourd'hui était un jour où Mathieu ne combattrait pas.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

D'un geste souple et décontracté, le Patron retourna le fauteuil pour faire face à son créateur, alors déboussolé par la manoeuvre. Habitué aux mimiques de ses intrusions mentales personnelles, il ne réagit pas à l'air plus sinistre que jamais de son vis-à-vis.

Le Patron était très certainement son double le plus charismatique et classe, vêtu de son costume noir, le plus mystérieux avec ses lunettes de soleil toujours vissées sur son visage, et la plus malsaine, lorsqu'il étirait un coin de ses lèvres, la cigarette incandescente dans l'une de ses mains et que vous sentiez son regard pesant sur vous. Car même si vous ne voyez pas ses yeux, de toute évidence bleu comme son créateur, une sensation déplaisante envahissait votre esprit, vous retournez les triples et une alerte au rouge résonnait dans votre tête (un truc en rapport avec « danger immédiat » et « perte de virginité d'esprit »).  
Le Patron, penché en avant, relâcha un des poignets et sortit de sa main libre un vieux thermomètre de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Mathieu jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet (il n'en possédait évidemment pas) qui paraissait neuf à ceci près qu'il appartenait au Patron. Le jeune homme ne voulait _surtout_ pas connaître le funeste destin qu'avait connu l'objet. Il devait être aussi perverti que l'âme diabolique de son propriétaire.  
Ce dernier sembla suivre les rouages de son cerveau.

- Tss, tu me connais mal gamin. Il vient de ton placard à pharmacie.

L'homme en noir se pencha suffisamment en avant pour que son souffle s'échoue sur la bouche entrouverte de Mathieu.

- Les miens sont beaucoup plus intéressants, je te ferai essayer à l'occas'.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres. Les yeux du youtuber naviguaient entre les lèvres si identiques aux siennes et les lunettes noires qui dissimulaient le regard du Patron.  
Habituellement, ne pas croiser le regard du Patron ne dérangeait pas Mathieu,_ il ne voulait pas _échanger le moindre regard avec lui, et pourtant, étrangement, il en fut dérangé.

- Mais pour l'heure…

Brusquement, la main qui retenait un de ses poignets se saisit du col de son haut de pyjama, à l'effigie du noble nyancat (un cadeau commun de ses potes de Youtube), et le Patron le redressa à la main hauteur que lui. Heureusement que sa poigne était suffisamment forte car la pièce ne cessait de tanguer. C'est avec un temps de retard que Mathieu se rendit compte que le Patron l'avait trainé contre un mur, même si l'homme avait fait l'effort de ne pas l'y avoir projeté trop violemment.  
Oooh, les jolies étoiles !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Pa-Aah

Mathieu fut interrompu dans sa réplique par un suçon que s'employait à lui prodiguer le criminel au creux de son cou. Les mains, qui s'étaient plaquées sur ses hanches, se mouvaient sur son corps. L'une se glissa sur la chute de ses reins, l'autre remonta pour tripoter ses tétons.

- Laisse-toi faire gamin, grogna de sa voix rauque l'homme au costume.

Il acheva sa réplique en attrapant le lobe du bout des lèvres et, conjugué aux mouvements de ses doigts sur la peau de Mathieu, commença à grignoter la peau de façon très chaste et surtout très hors caractère, assez court pour éveiller un désir coupable chez son créateur.  
Créateur qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas basculé dans la quatrième dimension. Tout compte fait, il devait très certainement avoir de la fièvre.

**II.  
**Maître Panda se demandait s'il avait réellement eu une bonne idée de proposer à haute voix de vérifier si leur créateur n'avait pas de fièvre, lui qui se targuait de ne jamais en avoir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Mathieu était malade, il se trainait des yeux vitreux, grommelait sur le fait qu'il avait soit trop chaud, soit trop froid et s'épongeait le visage. Maître Panda n'était pas un expert en médecine et le seul d'entre eux à pouvoir poser un diagnostique faisait la tête dans son laboratoire.  
Le Patron avait été bien vif à proposer son aide et avait refusé tout aide venant de ses collègues (le Geek n'avait pas trop insisté - Mathieu était terrible lorsqu'il était malade - et le Hippie avait la force physique d'une crevette hyper-active mais morte doublé d'une force de persuasion d'une efficacité redoutable (hashtag _ironie_ (ouais, y a même une aberration et un phénomène de mode dans ce One Shot))).  
« J'en ai maté des pires que ça » avait-il affirmé et Maître Panda n'allait très certainement pas le contredire. Rien que le fait de rester à proximité du criminel le mettait mal à l'aise, bien malgré lui, et ses proposition obscènes renforçaient son sentiment d'insécurité. Le Geek l'avait pourtant prévenu du caractère envahissant et odieux du personnage. Mais il s'agissait tout de même de Mathieu !

Inquiet et à la fois curieux, l'homme en kigurumi s'approcha de la porte qu'avait refermé le Patron. Avec la discrétion d'un ninja, il colla son oreille contre le bois. Il percevait des respirations fortes, des bruits de succions, par moment des gémissements et ces échos appartenaient sans conteste au propriétaire des lieux.  
Hésitant à ouvrir la porte, les joues rougies de gêne et l'imagination fertile, Maître Panda se pencha et mit un oeil à hauteur de la serrure. Avec un peu de chance, ce qu'il allait voir pourrait infirmer les hypothèses obscènes qui son cerveau avait immédiatement imagé…

… qui fit un crash mental au même moment où le bruit d'un « bip » sonore retentit de l'autre côté.

Debout, Mathieu haletait contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le visage rosé, un bras plaqué derrière lui, une main empoignant les cheveux du Patron. À genoux, celui-ci s'appliquait à offrir une délicieuse fellation en prenant le pénis entièrement dans sa bouche, l'une de ses mains malaxait tantôt les testicules, tantôt la base du membre érigé et couvert de salive.  
Maître Panda sentit du sang couler de l'une de ses narines. Dieu des pandas, quelle vision érotique ! Le Patron suçotait alors le gland de Mathieu qui gémit plus fortement et son bassin eut un mouvement en avant. Il y eut un ricanement étouffé.  
Maître Panda était obnubilé par la scène. La bouche si tentatrice replongea d'une lenteur calculée sur le pénis, pour l'engloutir totalement avant de se retirer d'une manière tout aussi frustrante en un « plop » sonore. L'autre main du criminel apparut et brandissait un thermomètre.  
Le Patron y jeta un coup d'œil.

- 38,9, annonça-t-il sobrement en donnant un coup de langue taquin sur l'entrejambe tendue. Tu t'fous ma gueule gamin, t'as de la fièvre.  
- Tu me chauffes depuis tout à l'heure, bien évidemment que ma température corporelle est plus élevée, répliqua difficilement Mathieu.

Le Patron jeta négligemment le thermomètre dans la chambre et suça de manière très subjectif deux doigts. Son autre main continuait le travail manuel.

- Si un thermomètre te met dans cet état, qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque ce sera ma bite, railla-t-il en revenant s'occuper du pénis.

La tête de Mathieu heurta violemment le mur en même temps que Maître Panda bascula en arrière.  
Alors allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouvert fixant le plafond blanc, il tenta de se retirer de la tête la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister mais il lui semblait toujours voir le Patron enfoncer deux doigts dans l'intimité de leur créature tout en continuant de jouer avec le gland. Il revoyait Mathieu écarquillait plus encore les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrir lascivement, ses deux bras plaqués contre le mur. Il revoyait le Patron s'attarder sur les testicules, aspirant goulûment l'une puis s'occuper de l'autre tandis que sa main taquiner le haut du membre. Il revoyait le visage de Mathieu, rouge de désir. Il revoyait son corps couvert de transpiration, les vêtements collés à la peau. Il le revoyait trembler de plaisir. Il le revoyait…  
Maitre Panda avait chaud. Très chaud.  
Mathieu était absolument sex-  
Nooon ! Jamais, JAMAIS, il n'avait eu de telle pensée envers le youtuber. Encore la faute du Patron !  
Pris d'un doute, Maître Panda se redressa quelque peu et jeta un regard noir au début d'érection qui s'animait doucement chez lui. Honteux, il essuya le sang au dessus de ses lèvres d'un revers de la main, se redressa souplement, ignorant les gémissement plus explicites et se placarda dans sa grotte.  
Il avait un besoin urgent à se défaire. Vite. Très vite.

**III.  
**- On remet ça quand tu veux gamin, s'éleva la voix rauque si caractéristique du Patron.

Allongé sur le lit, nu comme un ver, les yeux dissimulées derrière les lunettes de soleil noir, la cloque fumante coincé dans un coin de la bouche, le Patron était un appel vivant à la luxure, même après un long moment divin de coït.  
Mathieu, qui s'était vêtu de son peignoir, reprenait une respiration normale et attrapa son sirop. Fichue gorge !

- Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner que tu sois un adepte de l'anulingus. T'as une méthode assez chelou pour insérer les thermomètres.  
- Il fallait bien vérifier une seconde fois ta température, se défendit l'autre d'un ton faussement concerné qui ne laissait personne dupe.  
- Je n'suis pas sûr qu'elle soit conventionnelle, objecta le jeune homme en se redressant en position assise contre le coussin derrière lui.  
- Que veux-tu, gamin, je ne résiste jamais aux fentes, ricana le criminel en se léchant les lèvres.

Mathieu retira le bouchon du médicament et le porta à ses lèvres. Alors qu'il ingérait le sirop, le Patron lui ôta la bouteille d'un geste brusque. Le liquide coula hors de sa bouche, dégoulinant sur ses lèvres, sur son menton, quelques gouttes s'échouèrent sur son torse. Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, le Patron se positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Abasourdi, Mathieu ne bougea pas, les mains de l'homme se saisirent une fois encore de ses poignets pour les maintenir contre le lit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approcha son visage de sa peau, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un frisson, ni même retenir ses poils de se hérisser. Une langue mutine lécha la goutte de sirop, juste au-dessus d'une morsure faite tantôt. Le Patron ne s'y attarda pas et releva la tête pour s'occuper du visage.  
Arrivé au niveau des lèvres, il susurra :

- Si tu veux verser dans le non conventionnelle, gamin, je peux te montrer pire, bien pire.  
- Je m'en passe-mmf !

Le Patron profita de l'ouverture pour engouffrer sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide de son partenaire, encore imprégnée du goût du sirop. Mathieu tenta de résister à l'intrusion mais il abdiqua lorsque le Patron griffa sa peau le long de ses côtes dans un adorable couinement (la partie Panda devait provenir de ça).

Satan qu'il aimait profiter des faiblesses des autres !

**IV.  
**- Alors la peluche, on fait dans le voyeurisme maintenant ? se moqua le Patron en passant nonchalamment devant la cuisine.

Maître Panda mangeait distraitement un bout de bambou. Il leva la tête brusquement et ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une couleur carmin.

Dieu des pandas de Chine qu'il détestait son collègue !


End file.
